Beautifully Broken
by A Proud Freak
Summary: A dark past left Bella broken and forced her to Forks. The school player is determined to make her fall in love with him, but for all the wrong reasons. Will Edward's cold heart finally crack, or will he break Bella beyond repair?
1. A Ending

"What the hell are you doing?" Came an annoyed voice.

I froze for a second, my eyes widening as I stared down at my suitcase. Suddenly, I felt stupid. She was not going to let this go easily, I knew that. Was this really worth it?

Yes. I answered myself. I needed to do this. I've been hiding for 2 years and if I didn't escape now, I would never get out alive. I have had enough and I have made up my mind, even if it meant finally standing up to her.

I thought about not replying, pretending that she didn't exist. But, I knew she would only get louder. Things would only get more complicated if she started to get angry.

"Packing" I said softly and resumed my actions. I cleanly folded my jeans and put them in my bag. My hands trembled the whole time.

"At 4 in the morning? You woke me up! I need my sleep you know; I'm the one who has to wake up in the morning and go make money so you can blow it off on stupid things." She growled.

Her version of 'stupid things' included school supplies and lunch money. I wanted to point out that buying 4 packs of beer each week was a pretty stupid way to waste money but, I bit my tongue. I had learned a long time ago what my smart mouth could unleash.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." I said as I put in my undergarments. I didn't want to argue with her right now, I never did. But that never stopped her.

"It better not" Her voice turned icy and I knew what was coming.

I heard her moving around my tiny room . I never let her in my room, mainly because it was the only place where I was free. It was the only place that I called safe. But, now she was here and I could only pray for what was to come.

I tried to keep my breathing down, to let her know that her presence did not scare me but, I failed miserably. It was like she could smell my fear.

"And what, might I ask, are you so carefully packing for?" She said with a bitter tone in her voice. I swallowed. I continued to pack, all the while my heart racing in my chest.

It was hard not to panic, with her watching me so closely. I kept on dropping my thing with my shaking hands. I saw her smile, her right lip curled up dangerously, exposing a row of perfectly white teeth. My panic amused her. She was a sick, twisted woman.

I didn't answer for a while, too consumed with my fright. Her feet slapped closer towards me and I tensed when I felt her presence behind me.

"I asked you a question, Isabella. I expect a fucking answer" I immediately froze when she placed her finger on my neck. Her tone was soft, almost gentle. It felt like she was calling out to her lover.

I stopped breathing completely, I was sure I was going to die from the lack of oxygen. That seemed like a better way to go than the deaths she had promised me.

Her long finger, as gentle as a feather, trailed up my neck. She pushed my hair away from my neck and let her delicate fingers roam over my vulnerable neck. I gasped when I felt her sharp nail dig into my skin, breaking my blood vessels and letting blood flow down my neck.

"Answer me" She said softly, her fingers continued to roam on my exposed neck. Fearing her actions, I responded hesitantly.

"Charlie. I'm going to Charlie's" my voice shook. Her roaming fingers stopped.

"What?" Her tone had completely changed. It was low and dangerous, with a cutting edge to it. I immediately prayed for my life. There was no turning back now, the monster has been unleashed.

"What the hell did you just say?" Her voice was louder now, daring me to repeat it.

I was full on shaking now and I knew she could feel it. If I didn't answer now, I knew I would never be able to. She could keep me under her power; she would make sure I would never act up again.

"Charlie. I'm going to Charlie's" I choked out.

I tried to not scream when she grabbed my hair in her hand. She pulled me around tightly, so I could see her face.

"Charlie? You think you're going to Charlie's?" She laughed but, it was forced. her eyes danced with fire. This was it.

I had to speak up, let her know I wasn't her slave anymore. She couldn't control me anymore, I was not her puppet. Her threats and warnings had no meaning to me now.

Things could only get worse now. She had snatched everything away from me. I was already broken. She couldn't break me anymore.

"I don't think I'm going to Charlie's. I _know_ I'm going to Charlie's" I answered calmly, even though fear gripped my heart.

She stopped for a second, her eyes boring into mine. I think she was surprised but, she hid it well. I had never gone against her, had always obliged to whatever she said. But, not anymore.

"You're wrong. You're not going anywhere" She said in her chilling voice, her hands tightened on my hair.

"You can't stop me." I replied. Not anymore, she couldn't.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous little slits and I knew that this is where it would get messy. I would have to fight for my freedom. She was not going to let me go easily.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of here, bags in hands with a big, happy smile on your face? You're not going anywhere" She roared. This would have scared the shit out of me a day ago but, now I was determined. I was determined to leave this place.

"I told you, you can't stop me anymore. I have nothing to loose." My voice was stronger now. It surprised her. Hell, it surprised me more.

"If you think I'm going to let you go, you're insane." She laughed but, her eyes still burned fire. She knew I had made up my mind. She knew I was leaving and she was going to try her hardest to stop me.

"I'm leaving. Whether you like it or not." I looked her straight in the eye, my nerves dancing under my skin.

And that's when she slapped me. Her long, hard hand came down with such force on my face that I fell and hit the ground. My hair had slipped from her hand and I knew that I was now bald on the right side of my head.

I refused to cry. Even when her foot jerked to my stomach, making me scream. I knew that I might end up dead tonight but, that was a better than the life I had been living.

"You stupid little whore. You're not going anywhere. After I'm done with you, you'll realize how kind I had been to you for all these years" I wanted to snort but, my nose was bleeding.

She fell to the floor besides me and grabbed my face. She slapped me again, hard. I felt water rise to my eyes but, I refused to let them fall. I was sure I was going to have a bruise on my face.

"Tell me you're sorry, bitch." She screamed, right in my face. She was breathing hard, the stench of alcohol lingered in her breath. She slapped me again when I didn't reply.

"Tell me you're sorry. Tell me!" her hand gripped my face, her nails digging into my soft flesh.

My anger finally snapped. This was enough; I had lived under her for so long. She had made me weak; she had caused me to break. She was the reason why _he_ had used me; she was the reason why my innocence was now gone. She had taken everything. She was going down now. She tad taken enough from me.

"Fuck you!" Her eyes widened in surprise when I pushed her off me with all my strength. She fell to the floor and landed on her back.

Without even thinking, I ran. I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs, as fast as I could. I almost tripped but, caught myself just in time.

"You bitch!" I heard her scream. I quickened my pace.

I had hoped that she would stop, realizing that I was a lost cause. But, I heard her feet slapping down hastily on the stair case. I knew she was close and I prayed to god I wouldn't fall.

I was almost to the end of the stairs, my sweet savior was just a few inches away. The door called to me, urging me to fasten my steps.

I glanced back and saw her furious face. Her hair flew as she ran, making her appear wild and dangerous. I knew that if she got her hands on me, I would not live today. Her eyes blazed with the promise of my death.

It all so happened fast then. I saw her face change. Her eyes suddenly changed from furious to surprised. Her mouth popped open in shock. I saw her loose her balance on her foot. Her body bent in an awkward way as she twisted her ankle. Her head flew back and an alarmed sound escaped her mouth.

I watched with wide terrified eyes as she fell, tumbling down the wooden staircase with her arms wide open. She went headfirst, banging her skull on the first step. I heard crunching sounds as she fell. I knew something was broken.

I was frozen in my spot when her unconscious body fell next to my foot. Her eyes were closed and her arm was twisted behind her back in a very unlikely way. She was still breathing though. I didn't know if this made me relieved or terrified.

Looking down at her, I felt tears slip my eyes. I didn't know what happened to her. I didn't know what caused this beautiful woman to turn into a horrendous, vile witch. Never would I have thought that one day, she would turn into this- a monster.

I missed my mother. I cried softly, my tears falling on her face. How could a mother do this to her child? How could a mother physically harm her own daughter? How could a mother let her child be used by a man? How could she do this to me?

What had happened to my sweet, loving mother? Where had she gone? Why had she left?

I gently knelt besides my mother, pushing away my suitcase. She looked so peaceful then; it almost made me want to stay with her. I cradled her head in my tiny hands. I hated myself for still loving her. I planted a soft kiss on her head.

And then I ran. Away from my mother. Away from my life. Away from _him_. I needed a fresh start. I needed to learn how to live again. I needed a new life.

I ran until I couldn't breathe. The darkness of the night comforted me, made me feel safe from prying eyes. I fell on the street, pulling my knees up to my chest. The lamp on the sidewalk flickered.

I was still crying. I tried to catch my breath, trying to comprehend all the things that had just happened I was truly free. Free from my life. Free from my mother. Free from _him_. This made me cry even harder, but it was out of relief.

With shaky hands I pulled out my silver cell phone. I punched down the numbers I knew by heart but, hadn't dialed in over 7 years. I prayed that he would pick up, prayed that he wouldn't hang up once he realized who it was. Prayed for my life.

"Hello?" said the groggy voice on the other line. I had waked him up. Would he be angry? Would he not want to take me in now?

"Hello?" the voice got louder. I swallowed. He would hang up if I didn't say anything.

"I can hear you breath! Damn these prank calls. I'm a police man, I can track your number down and have you arrested for prank calling. It's 4 in the morning-"

"Daddy-" I sobbed. "-it's Bella. I need your help"


	2. Live A Nightmare

I took in a deep breath. This was it. My senior year was finally here, the year that was going to change everything for me. I sighed and slumped against the cold leather seat of my rusty truck. The image outside my foggy window scared the hell out of me. I spied on the kids in the parking lot with a frown. Squeals and delighted screams filled the air as girls embraced their friends and acted as if they hadn't seen each other in years rather than a couple months. The guys leaned against their cars coolly, dark sunglasses covering their eyes on the sunless day.

I looked away when a curious onlooker's eyes found mine. Oh god, I couldn't do this. I buried my face in my hands, my fingers massaging my temples. I moaned in misery, my head throbbing from the stress. I peeked out at the tacky billboard demanding my attention- "Forks High School" it read.

I forced myself to calm down. There was no way to escape this. One way or another, I would have to get out of my truck. Even though nothing could upset me more. I shrunk in the cold leather seat, my jacket hugged close to my body. I could feel the stares that attacked me from the parking lot, but I refused to meet anybody's gaze. I kept my head down, my brown hair covering my face while I awaited my fate.

I jumped and accidently banged my head against the metal of my truck's roof when the bell rang. I cursed under my breath, rubbing the throbbing spot on my skull. I hadn't even entered the school grounds and I was already in pain. What a great way to start the day.

I looked up shyly, watching as people rushed past my truck, their eyes widening slightly when they spotted me. I avoided curious gazes. There was nothing I hated more than nosy people. I waited until all the students had cleared out and there was nobody in sight.

Gently, I popped open my truck's door and stepped on the wet, icky road. Water splashed up when my feet slapped the ground and I grimaced. The parking lot was deserted but I still suspiciously glanced around, making sure nobody was there. 'Finally,' I sighed. I jumped again when the tardy bell rang, but hell if I cared. With my backpack hanging off one shoulder I headed in the direction of the sign that read Main Office.

As I walked, I carefully examined my fellow classmates' cars. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently hand me down cars were popular here. The only car that really stood out was the bright, shiny Volvo. I shook my head. It was such a soccer mom car. The walk to the office wasn't long. I breathed deeply before I put my hand on the knob.

Hot air embraced me when I opened the door and dull, gray eyes snapped up to meet me. A woman the age of my grandma started at me, a frown on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me like I was an alien. "Can I help you?"

"Um… hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I said in a timid voice and suddenly the confused expression on her face was gone.

"Oh yes! I was wondering why I didn't recognize you!" Of course everybody knew each other in this little town. I resisted a sigh and swallowed slightly.

"We've been expecting you, Isabella It's great to finally meet the chief's daughter." She said with a kind smile. I bit my cheek and forced a smile on my face but, I was sure that it looked more like a grimace.

"How are you liking Forks? A little different than Arizona huh?" She asked me, attempting to draw me into small talk. Small talk was one thing that I absolutely tried my best to avoid. I shifted from one foot to another awkwardly, shying away from her eyes.

"Uhh Yeah. It's different" I said lamely, wanting desperately to get out of her sight. The woman nodded as if she understood and typed something into her old computer. I think she got the hint. I listened closely as her fingers tapped the keys on the computer and held my breath until she spoke again.

"I'll just print out your name right here and then you can be on your way to class" Mrs. Cope, as her nametag read, said. She hummed as she printed out and handed me some papers. I looked at each of them- my schedule, a map and my locker combination. I sighed again as I realized that I would actually have to go to class.

"Well, you're all set now. You head straight to class, alright dear?" She asked as if I actually had a choice. As if I had personally chosen to fly to forks and enroll myself in this school.

"Sure." I mumbled as she gave me a stellar smile. I turned on my heel, wanting to get away from all of this.

The bitter slap of the cold made me shiver as I walked to my truck to collect my jacket. I climbed into the passenger seat after I opened the door, blasting the heater. I decided that since I was already late, I would just miss first period. I did not want to make a grand entrance. I would rather just blend in with the crowd.

I sighed as I warmed my fingers. The rain was thundering down mercilessly. I missed the heat. I missed the sun and the cloudless sky. Everything here was just too…cold. Everywhere I looked I was attacked by either clouds or rain. The thought of the unreachable heat led me back to Arizona. And with Arizona came my horrifying nightmare. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the flashbacks attacked me one by one. I stood perfectly still with my back arched as those memories filled my brain. My heart stopped and my knees buckled as those terrorizing pale blue eyes clouded my battered mind. I would have fallen if I hadn't already sitting down. I could feel my body letting go, abandoning me to live in this nightmare again. I gasped loudly and forced my eyes open.

"NO!" I screamed for myself to stop. I couldn't let him do this to me. I had to stop. He couldn't reach me here. I had fled and he couldn't find me here. I was safe. I was safe from those horrifying eyes.

"You're safe," I kept repeating to myself over and over again. "He can't find you here. It's okay. You're fine. You're safe. He's not here. He doesn't know where you are." His cruel eyes haunted me whereverI went…no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget those twisted eyes. I shook my head forcefully, urging myself to forget.

I leaned against my seat, my heart thumping in my chest. My knees were shaking forcefully and I knew that I would topple over if I didn't have any support. My hands trembled as I brushed my hair back, softly touching my forehead. I was sweating even though it was freezing. I was shivering and gasping for air while my heart tried its best to continue pumping the blood through my veins. I felt numb as I stared straight ahead, through the car and into the mountains surrounding the city. I closed my eyes and curled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and pressing my forehead against them.

That's when the tears began leaking from my eyes. They painfully dropped from my eyelids and trailed down my cheeks. I felt myself give in and before I knew it I was crying silently. I had learned early on in life to be silent and to suffer in your own pain. I let the misery have me as silent sobs rocked my body back and forth.

I don't know for how long I stayed that way, curled into myself, with a lump the size of a golf ball in my throat. I had wanted a new beginning, a fresh start. I had wanted to replace my old, frightening memories with happy times, but I knew that it was impossible. I had thought that this would change who I was, that this would fix me. This would make me forget about the life I once had. I had been wrong. I had been naïve and stupid to think that moving from Arizona to Washington would make me a whole new person. I hadn't realized that once you're broken, you can never be fixed.

I stayed there in my car with a burning heart. My eyes were too dry to produce more tears. I felt hollow, like there was nothing inside me. I let myself drift away from Arizona and away from Forks.

My eyes flew open and I jerked upright when I heard a gentle tap on my glass window. I timidly turned my head, preparing myself for what was to come. My eyes widened as I met a pair of too green eyes that sparked like emeralds.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's note- Well. Yeah. Dunno what to say. New story. A lot diffrent than what I've written in the past. It's rated M people, so if you're one of those prudes then stop reading. This story is going to be a wild ride so I recommend you be ready for whatever that I throw at you. Darkness is definately involved. I hope you guys stick around. If not, well too bad. <strong>

**Special thanks to my incredible beta- nobodylikeme for making this possible :)**


	3. A Perfect Stranger

I was momentarily blinded by those eyes. They shone on the dull day, bright and green as they were. I blinked as the spell wore off and glanced at the person standing outside my truck, a hand pressed against my window.

The girl was tiny, barely over 5 feet. Her silky black hair was spiked out in different direction. She had red lips and beautiful green eyes. Her clothes were expensive looking- dark jeans and a silky blue top that made her appear paler than she already was. I had to admit, this girl had some spunk.

I hesitated. The girl smiled slightly, as if she were trying to soothe me. Her eyes softened and she blinked innocently. There was nothing more I feared than strangers. I swallowed slightly and watched her with a careful eye. She looked harmless enough but, my subconscious kept on warning me in my head. I swallowed.

I slowly rolled down my window with a skeptical outlook. The girl waited patiently, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi!" She gushed loudly. I immediately flinched back as my sensitive ears picked up her voice. I tensed and watched her with wide eyes, awaiting her next move.

The girl saw my reaction and froze for a second. She slowly brought up her hands to her chest, as if to say 'I'm harmless'.

"Are you okay?" She asked me softly, her voice a soft hum. I forced myself to relax. What could I do? Old habits die hard.

"Fine" I wheezed, my voice dry from the pity party. I cleared my throat and awkwardly waited for her to speak again. She watched me carefully for a minute and I felt myself cover under her gaze.

"I'm Alice. I saw you sitting in your truck and decided I should say hi since I know you're new and stuff. It's nice to meet you." She said finally, a friendly smile on her face as she leaned her back against my wet truck.

I didn't really want to speak but, the awaiting look in Alice's eyes made me realize that she was waiting for me to say something.

"Bella. I'm Bella" I said slowly, not knowing what else to say. Alice chuckled delicately.

"Oh I already knew that. Charlie and my dad are friends and he was over a week ago to tell me that you were coming to school today. He wants us to be friends." She said cheerfully and I felt my face go up in heat.

"You don't have to." I assured her quickly. Leave it to my dad to make my life even more miserable.

"I don't have to what?" Alice cocked her head to her side, letting a piece of spiked hair get in her confused green eyes.

"Be my friend I mean. My dad is always saying things like these. I told him to not do this. Sorry, if he made you come over and talk to me. You shouldn't be forced into being friends with me. I-"

I froze when she clamped her hand on my mouth. Before panic could settle into my heart she easily removed her hand. Alice didn't seem like a person who would want to hurt me but, life had taught me early on to never trust anyone. You would never know when they turn their backs on you. I slightly inched away from Alice, fearing her touch again.

"Bella." Alice sighed as if she were scolding a little child. "You are as difficult as your dad said you would be. Nobody is forcing me to be friends with you. I've actually been dying to meet you from the day I heard about you, your dad just added to my enthusiasm"

"You actually want to be my friend?" I asked her with disbelief; never once had someone wanted to be friends with me.

"Of course I do, silly. You seem like you're different than everyone else in this boring little town" I didn't bother telling her just how different I really was.

I didn't know what to make of Alice as she stood in front of me, a big smile on her beautiful face. I wanted to believe her. She couldn't have a reason to want to hurt me, she didn't come off as that type of person but, people rarely did. Alice looked like a sweet and caring girl who was nice to everyone. I'd never met a person like her before.

She was too nice, I decided. What kind of person would do this? Want to be friends with someone like me? And she didn't act like she was faking it either, Alice genuinely seemed like she was ecstatic to get to meet me.

"Soooo?" Alice asked in a high, girl voice with her eyes glowing in giddiness

"So?" I echoed, in a much less enthusiastic composure.

"I don't want to force you into thinking that you have to like me. But, I would really like to be friends but, I guess it's up to you. do you want to be friends?" This sounded like the cheesiest line ever but, Alice's hopeful face canceled my suspicion that she was kidding.

I was speechless for a second. I knew that I shouldn't let Alice in my life. She was too…normal. Maybe a bit over enthusiastic and hyper but, still pretty normal. She was something that I would never would be.

She's just trying to be nice, I told myself. She probably just feels sorry for me. Most likely she'll drop me once she realizes that I'm messed up and not very fun to be around. This made sense. I'll just have to act extra messed up. Not a hard thing to do.

"Okay?" It came out more of a question. Alice squealed. She actually squealed. I've never heard that before. I watched, semi alarmed and semi amused as she jumped up and down, her sweet laughter filling the air

"This is great, no it's awesome! Ahh, I'm so happy" I found myself shaking my head at Alice's happiness. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I looked at my new friend. She reminded me of a pixie, the kind who was always hyper and cheery. Kind of like my mother before she… I shook my head. No, I shouldn't go there now. Not yet anyways. That was left for the night, when the nightmare arrived. I-

"Bella" Alice's voice broke.

"What?" I immediately looked up to see a frowning Alice. I panicked. What did I do wrong? Did I say something? Is she going to hate me now? I-

"Did you hear what I said? The bell's about to ring any minute so we should go to our class. Hand me your schedule, I'll help you find you next class" I sighed in relief. She wasn't mad. That's good.

Once her words settled in, I hesitated. I knew it was stupid to not give her my schedule but, I wasn't used to sharing my life with people. I debated with myself again and decided that Alice would be mad if I didn't give her my schedule.

Alice waited patiently as I slowly handed her my piece of paper, her eyes were confused as she watched my hesitation. She blinked a couple times, a small frown on her faced as she took in my movements. I looked away from her quickly but, watched her from the corner of my eye.

Frown still in place, she watched me with confusion. She could figure me out, didn't understand why I acted the way I did. If only she knew.

Alice broke out of her state and looked down at the paper. She scanned it quickly with her eyes and nodded thoughtful to herself.

"Looks like you have Trig this period. Come, I'll guide you there" my hesitation was back up again

I didn't trust her enough to guide me to my class. It made me uneasy to walk with this perfect stranger who I hadn't known existed prior to 5 minutes. I bit my lip and could taste the blood as it trailed down my tongue. I was frozen in my spot with a deer in headlight look on my face.

Alice looked up when I didn't get out of my truck. She didn't say anything for a second, just watched me very carefully from the corner of her eye. She slowly leaned forward, trying not to startle me. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she placed her hand on my truck's door. She didn't look offended at my behavior. She simply looked confused.

"Bella?" She asked softly, her voice barely over a whisper. "What's wrong?"

That's when I closed my eyes. I'd heard this question so many times in my life and it always made me feel small. Did she really think that I would spill everything to her? It was a stupid question, a question that was never going to be answered.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Alice's concerned face made me wonder why she was really here. I didn't say anything for a second, lost in my thought.

I knew I would be lost trying to find my class and I really didn't want that. Alice knew this whole school and could easily help me out. My trust issues would just have to wait.

"Nothing" I said just as softly. "Nothing is wrong"

I carefully opened my truck's door and Alice gave me way to step outside. My boots splashed against the cold and I sighed. I stood there awkwardly as Alice looked over the rest of my classes but, I could tell that she was keeping an eye on me.

"Alright. It looks like we have calculus together 7th period. Come on, I'll take you to your class" Alice smiled as she said this. I nodded and then gulped ever so slightly.

I pretended I didn't see Alice's outstretched hand. She slowly dropped it when she realized that I wasn't going to take it. We walked towards the buildings and I made sure to keep a healthy distance between us. Alice tried to get closer but, I simply edged away. She looked at me again but, thankfully didn't say anything.

"You moved from Arizona right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said softly, my voice a haunted whisper.

"I wished I lived there. Anywhere but Forks would be a dream" She sighed but, her smile was still in place.

"What is Arizona like?" Alice asked me eagerly, her eyes rapt with attention. This was exactly the topic I wanted to avoid.

"Hot. Very hot" I said dryly and Alice blinked at my response. I looked away from her searching eyes; I bet she already started to understand that I was indeed, a freak.

"How'd you find me?" I asked her, changing the subject. "Out in the parking lot I mean"

Alice brightened when she saw that I was not completely anti-social. "Oh, I overslept this morning so my mom had to drop me off. I was walking to the school when I saw your truck. I hadn't seen it before so I decided that it was the new girl's truck. And I was right, of course."

Alice grinned. She talked a lot. I didn't mind though, as long as she didn't force me to talk. I watched her closely, trying to understand her.

She didn't wear a shitload of make; she kept it simple and natural. Her clothes were expensive looking but, didn't resemble a thong. This led me to believe that she wasn't the class whore. Her hair was edgy but, not over the top. She seemed nice but, she was a tad bit too happy. She looked like the person who gets high off life. I didn't get her at all.

"Why did you move from Arizona?" Alice's question caught me off guard and I stopped dead in my tracks, causing her to almost run into me.

Alice's question was innocent enough and I knew that she was probably trying to make conversation here. Alice looked up at me with wide eyes and I watched her like a hawk. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. My past was not the best subject to get me to open up. Hell, even my own father didn't know about it and I was not under any circumstance going to reveal it.

Alice's eyes never left my face but, they were blank. I couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. I took a deep breath to calm myself; Alice couldn't have possibly known the reason. She was just making conversation, I told myself again.

"Arizona was too… hot" I answered to her previous question but, my voice came out too high and my body was too tense.

Even to my own ears it sounded like a downright lie. If there was one thing I missed about Arizona then it would have to be the blissful heat. I hated the rain. I knew that Alice wasn't dumb and wasn't buying my story but, hell if I acknowledged it. Alice looked blankly at me for a second and then nodded, going along with it.

"I understand but, I don't support your decision to move to the most boring town in America" Alice said with a smile but, there was some force into it. I shrugged and halted when Alice stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Well here we are. Room B-6, trig with Miller." Alice announced and then turned to me.

"Thanks" I mumbled and turned to the door but, Alice's voice stopped me.

"It was really nice to meet you. You seem like a very sweet girl, I know we're going to be great friends." I mentally snorted. As if. "Have an awesome first day. I'll see you at lunch"

"Lunch?" I found myself asking, some anxiousness creeping into my voice. I had decided to sneak off and eat in my truck; I wasn't a fan of eating alone while curios eyes took me in. I also had a bit of a problem with crowds.

"Yes, lunch. You can join me and my friends. They're really nice, it'll be fun-"

"Its okay" I interrupted. "I was planning to go home and eat with my dad anyway" I lied but, Alice caught it.

"I already know that your dad doesn't get lunch off, he's still on duty. Don't worry Bella, I promise that it'll be fun" Alice winked and I felt myself blush.

"I-" Alice didn't even let me start.

"Bella we're friends now and I'll be damned if I let you eat alone in your truck.

"No you don't understand-"

"Yes, I'll wait for you outside English since I already know that that's your last class before lunch. Yes, I memorized your schedule. Yes, you probably think that's creepy. Yes, you'll eat lunch with me. No, you'll not argue since you already know I won't give up. And yes, that is final"

Yes, I was speechless for a second. I opened my mouth to tell her to get off my back, that I didn't want her company or her sympathy. To tell her I didn't hang out with people. To tell her I wasn't her normal 16 year old and that she should go away and not bother me. But, no words formed.

"See, I told you. You're already learning to not bet against me. Good for you. I'll see you after English"

With a sly smile and a wink, Alice walked away from me, leaving me gaping and anxiously awaiting for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>huh. how's the story working out for you? I dunno what to think of it yet, I write it on impluse. No planning, no thinking, just writing it as I go. I seriously have no idea where it's gonna go. I just know that's its an EB story. I really am a bad writer, aren't I?**

**Btw, I watched Breaking Dawn last night. It was...okay? I didn't like it too much. What did you think of it? **


	4. An Encounter

_Thanks a buch to my amazing beta, nobodylikeme for doing this. You're incredible!_

* * *

><p>I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I watched the teacher as she continued to read the passage from the book. It would've been interesting if I hadn't read the book, but I had, and this was just boring. I had spent the last 45 minutes watching the clock with rapt attention, urging it to move faster.<p>

I sighed again as I thought about lunch. Alice's voice was still clear in my head, promising to pick me up at the door. Now I wanted the time to move slower, even if that meant I would have to endure this pain forever. My options were death by boredom or death by a cafeteria full of people…some choice.

Alice was… different. A lot different than I was used to. Her eagerness baffled me, so did her sweet nature. I didn't understand her at all. Overall, she scared the shit out of me

She was too kind, it made me suspicious. People weren't always what they had at first appeared to be, they usually had ulterior motives, as I had more than enough experience in.

If Alice terrified me, I could only imagine what her friends would be like. I cringed at the thought of sitting in a table, next to all of these strangers. I could almost hear all of the questions that would be thrown my way, the confused stares and the noisy whispers. I shuddered immediately. Even the mental image was enough to make my heart beat drop.

I jumped in my seat when the shrill bell sounded. I would have to get used to that. I tensely waited for the people around me to get up and leave. I curled my fingers into fists as multitudes of retreating footsteps slowly dissipated. I'd had enough of their burning stares, I didn't want the attention.

I sloppily slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking towards the door in my silent steps. The teacher ignored me, which I was glad for. Most of my teachers had forced me to stay after class to have a very awkward conversation about my past education. This teacher didn't care about any of that, I liked that about her.

It was terribly tough to miss Alice. This meant that I couldn't sneak off without her noticing. She stood right in front of the door with a smile on her face. Her hands were on her hips and her head was cocked.

"Bella! How's your first day of School going?" Alice asked me excitedly, looking like she genuinely wanted me to answer.

"Its fine," I winced as I answered. Her attention made me afraid of saying something wrong.

"Do you like your classes?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Were your teachers nice?" I shrugged again.

"Did you make any new friends?" I was getting a little annoyed by her questions. I shook my head curtly, not wanting her to speak again.

"Oh," Alice said, sighing in defeat. The spark left her eye as she realized she wouldn't be able to get me to talk. Unfortunately, she brightened yet again and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, now at least you'll get to know some people. I'm surprised that nobody approached you during class, you're the hot gossip this week!" Alice said, making my eyes drop.

I sighed. So my plan of disappearing hadn't worked. Apparently people still took notice of me. Alice chatted happily about her friends as we walked towards the cafeteria. My nausea grew with each step we took, but Alice's voice was a nice distraction.

I felt my anger and annoyance wear off as we walked. Alice wasn't a bad person; she was just trying to make me more comfortable. If only she would stop. I didn't deserve to have her as my friend. Her animated expressions and gleeful laughter made me feel bad for the way I had acted, but she seemed to have forgotten about it completely.

I was lost in my thoughts when Alice stopped walking. I blinked and my eyes went wide as they rested on the cafeteria door. I felt myself swallow.

"Ready?" Alice asked me. It was like she could feel my emotions. I wanted to roll my eyes at her question.

"As I'll ever be," I whispered so softly I was sure that Alice hadn't heard me.

Alice gently opened the doors to the cafeteria. My breath hitched in my throat as millions of eyes turned my way. They seemed to just know it was the new kid who entered. It was like a scene from a movie. I stood there, wide eyed as my heart continued to race in my chest. The room was silent, there was no chatter. I almost looked down to see if there was a platter of food I had dropped to make them all stare at me, it was more like they were waiting for me to enter, holding their breath until I showed them my face.

Alice, sensing my nervousness placed her hand on my shoulder. I instantly tensed at the contact. I wanted to wiggle free of her grasp, but I was already trembling from all this attention. Alice gently squeezed my shoulder and I held in the growing panic.

"Come on," She whispered. I felt her tug at my hand and instantly followed her, keeping my head down and letting my hair hide my face.

Alice thankfully removed her hand from my shoulder blade and I immediately relaxed. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know I had been holding. We stood in line for lunch and my hands continued to tremble.

"Why are they all staring?" I hissed to Alice, who was acting like this was completely normal.

She glanced my way as she continued to pick out her lunch. She put some salad on her plate and shook her head. An amused smile crept up her lips. She thought this was funny? I was on the verge of a heart attack.

"Just ignore them. They're just curious. It's rare for a new student to join this high school, so they're all just excited. Apparently their mama didn't teach them that it was rude to stare," Alice said, happily adding fruits to her lunch.

I peeked out from my hair and scanned the room. They still hadn't lost interest. Eyes of brown, blue and green watched me like hawks, waiting for me to do something so they could jump me. I shuddered at the thought and looked away quickly. I wished I was invisible.

"They're watching me like they want to eat my brains out," I said dryly. Alice chuckled softly causing my cheeks to warm at her laughter.

"Come, let's sit," Alice said. I hesitated, but followed her anyway. I so did not want to be left alone in this toxic environment. I had no idea what these hooligans were capable of and I did not want to find out.

I walked behind Alice, keeping close by her side. She happily hummed as she danced across the room to her table. I didn't know who Alice sat with, but I just hoped they were semi-normal unlike Alice. I doubted it though, if they were friends with her there wasn't a chance in hell.

Alice halted and I looked up. In front of me sat six girls. I felt my eyes widen as I took them in. Apparently, Alice ran with the cool kids. The girls stared back at me, their eyes unblinking. They didn't smile, but they didn't glare either. I didn't know if that was good or bad. I felt myself blush.

"This is Bella. Bella, these are the girls," Alice introduced. 'The Girls' didn't look away; their eyes were trained on me.

Alice grabbed a chair and held it out for me. My instincts kept on telling me to run and get the hell away, but I resisted. With fear, I sat lightly on the edge of the chair; the perfect position if I needed a quick get away. Nobody talked for a minute, the thick tension rolled out in waves. I jumped when I heard one of the girl's speak.

"What the hell is your problem? Mind your own goddamn business and stop staring!" At first I thought she was talking to me.

I felt my heart stop as I looked up. I followed her gaze and saw that her glare was set on the hungry crowd that was watching my every move. I sighed in relief when I noticed that she was not talking to me. If looks could kill, they would all be in their graves by now.

I watched in awe as everybody's prying eyes snapped back to their food. They all quickly looked away and obeyed the girl's orders. Loud chatter immediately burst out in the cafeteria, it was obvious that they did not want to upset this girl. She was clearly the queen bee around this school.

The girl turned back around and settled down in her seat with a smirk. She crossed her arms across her big chest and took a long, hard look at me. I squirmed under her gaze.

"It always amazes me how you do that" Alice chuckled softly and shook her head in amusement. The girl didn't look away but, her smirk got larger.

"Seriously. It's like you control them or something," A brunette piped in. The other girls at the table nodded in agreement.

Her smirk turned cold and she ever so slightly narrowed her eyes at me. She was sucking away my soul with those pale, blue eyes. I couldn't look away, even though I desperately wanted to.

"Well. They know that they're totally at my mercy." She spoke, looking directly at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The rest of the lunch, I sat there. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. 'The Girls' weren't as terrorizing as I thought they were. Except for the blond one.

I knew all their names by now. There were two brunettes. The first one was called Angela and she was pretty nice. She had kind warm eyes. She had smiled and told me she liked my hair, and I smiled weakly in return.

The other brunette was Jessica. She smiled too, however kept her distance. She looked like she wanted to talk, but kept on shooting worried glances towards the blond chick. She kept on biting her lip and glancing towards The Blond, debating if her talking to me would anger Her Highness. Jessica didn't approach me but, smiled every time my eyes met hers.

The girl seated next to Jessica had cropped black hair and was named Jane. She simply pretended I didn't exist and ignore me. I liked that. Jane had the body of a 10 year old boy; she was extremely tall and lanky, with no curves what-so-ever.

Kate and Tanya were seated opposite of me. They looked like they were sisters with their strawberry blond hair and pale, milky skin. Kate gave me a stellar smile and introduced herself pleasantly. She didn't mind that I didn't talk back; she was all smiles and sunshine.

Tanya on the other hand seemed like the serious one. She nodded when she saw me and that was it. She was quiet and spoke every now and then, making everybody laugh with her sarcastic remarks. I liked her. She looked like she didn't put up with people's crap.

And then there was 'The Blond'. She was obviously the leader of this little pack. She was breathtaking. Every girl who sat on this table was flawlessly beautiful, not including me of course (and maybe Jane until she developed a body), but this girl took it to a whole new level. Her beauty would make someone gasp out loud.

She had blue eyes that twinkled with humor or glared in hatred. She was tall and curvy in all the right places. She put me to shame and made me wince when I glanced at myself. She had a body that every girl would kill for.

They called her Rosalie. All the girls looked up to her and listened to her with rapt attention. She was indeed, the queen bee. Rosalie didn't seem as bad when she was with her friends, talking and laughing. But, sometimes when I would glance her way, I would find her glare set right on me. It was obvious that she didn't like me, and I had promised myself that I would stay away from her at all costs.

Alice spoke to me, keeping up a conversation. I would nod with rapt attention, urging her to go on. She would slide in and out of conversations with her other friends, while making sure I didn't feel left out. Alice was one hell of a girl.

When the bell rang, the girls all scurried to get their backpacks and belongings. I stood and waved a timid goodbye to Alice. I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me cold.

"Bella," A voice like music called out to me. I looked back to see Rosalie standing up. She was smiling cunningly and watching me like I was her prey. I shivered.

"I'm glad Alice brought you here today. Sit with us tomorrow." It was a command. I froze for a second, my mouth dry.

"Yeah, you totally should. We're like so excited to like meet you. Like-" A cold look from Rosalie stopped Jessica short. She shut her mouth, and smiled instead. I felt myself gulp.

"Sit with us tomorrow." Rosalie commanded again, this time a little more forcefully. When I didn't answer, Alice jumped in.

"Rose, of course Bella will sit with us," Alice's voice tinkled. When I didn't protest, Rosalie took it as a yes.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Alice let's go, I don't want to be late." With an apologetic smile, Alice walked over to Rosalie. She waved enthusiastically and blew me a kiss.

I walked away from them, wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

The cold air bit my cheeks when I walked out. It was raining again. I ducked into the building and walked slowly to my classroom. The hallway was empty since the bell had already rung. I was pretty sure I was going to be late, but hell if I cared.

I sighed as I thought about Alice. I mentally yelled at myself for not saying anything when Alice said I would sit with her crew tomorrow. That was the last thing that I wanted to do. I knew girls like Rosalie. They were all bitches, and I had always steered clear of them. Now, it seemed, I had agreed to enter the Tiger's cage willingly. I was an idiot. I didn't know what Rosalie wanted from me, but I knew it couldn't be something good. She-

I was lost in thought and not paying attention while I walked. I slammed into something hard, and an 'oof' sound escaped my mouth. My shoulders collided with a person and I found myself falling down. I landed on my butt with a painful thud and winced.

"Who the hell are you, and are you fucking blind?" An angry voice yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>So- who the hell is this angry, yelling man. Ponder, ponder ;) Thanks for reading folks. What do we all think of Rosalie? How is she going to make a impact on Bella? <strong>

**Don't forget to review guys. Reviews make me happy and make me wanna write more!**

**P.S- Does anybody else find Bananas awkward?**


	5. A peaceful death

If I said I wasn't scared out of mind, I would be a big fat liar. I immediately froze in my spot, my hands clawing at the cement ground. My eyes quickly scanned the area, looking for a way out. There was none. My escape was being blocked by that boy. The same boy who I had crashed into.

"What, you're also deaf?" He all but yelled at me. My eyes widened. This boy was going to kill me.

His voice was smooth, like silk, but filled with anger. I wanted to apologize to him but, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My ass wouldn't move itself off the ground.

"Hello? I'm talking to you. I want a fucking answer" I was afraid he was going to rip my throat out if I didn't reply.

I forced myself to look up, even though my instincts told me to run. My eyes finally met the boy and I almost gasped out loud.

There stood a boy in front of me. Probably one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen with my own two eyes. His beauty made me want to clear my eyes, to make sure he was real. His narrowed, mossy green eyes stared at my face. His face was pulled up in a scowl, bearing his white teeth. He looked at me like I was some kind of contagious disease he wanted to avoid.

I watched him with wide eyes, my mouth open. He glared at me, probably wondering if I was mentally challenged.

"Do you not talk?" he sneered at me and I finally find my voice again.

"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled softly. I pushed myself off the ground with shaky hands.

He watched me closely; his face was still pulled up in a scowl. I was afraid that his gaze would cause me to fall back on the ground. He made me extremely nervous. I quickly gathered my bag and binder, trying hard not to look back at the furious boy.

"Watch where you're going next time" he said from behind me in his annoyed voice.

I listened for retreating step and finally I couldn't hear him anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know who he was and I certainly did not want to find out. I always avoided guys like him; they were the biggest assholes, even if they were drop dead gorgeous.

I was mad but, not as much as I was scared. That guy had managed to scare the shit out of me on the first day of school, I would have to avoid running into him for the next year. I took a deep breath, the way my therapist had told me to when I was in stressful situations and closed my eyes. I stood there for a few minutes until I was sure I was calm and my heart wasn't racing in my chest. I opened my eyes and tried to relax.

My eyes found the restroom door and feet ran there before I could scold myself. I couldn't blame myself; I needed to calm my nerves

I threw my backpack on the floor and leaned against the wall, not feeling like going to class just yet.

To do something, I checked my phone for any messages. My phone blinked, informing me of a message. I was not surprised that it was my dad; he was the only one who had my number.

"Hey, honey. Its dad. I uhh just wanted to know how your day was going. Um so yeah, call me back when you get the time" my dad waited for several minutes before hanging up the phone. His awkwardness was amusing.

I shook my head and shoved my phone in my backpack my glance landed on the mirrors that were neatly lined up against the wall. My feet stopped right in front of them but, I kept my eyes down, afraid to see what was staring back at me.

My eyelids fluttered shut. I already knew what I would find in the mirror. I would find a girl. Her eyes would be brown, hollowed and dulled from years of cruelty. Dark bags would circle her eyes, a reminder of the nightmares that kept her awake all night long. Her hair would hang down in waves and her long bangs would cover her forehead, hiding the scar she knew would mark her skin forever. Her shoulders would be slumped, her neck folded into herself.

I opened my eyes slowly and found the same girl staring back at me. I didn't stare long, didn't try to figure her out because I already knew what she was. s. She was broken.

My lips twitched slowly, a haunting smile appearing on my face. I was broken. No matter what anybody did, they couldn't break me further. There was nothing left in me. There was no soul, no heart. Just a ghost of a girl that I used to be.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of my name. My head whipped around to find Alice, standing awkwardly near the doorway.

We both stared at each other for a while. I didn't know what to say. She was watching me very carefully, her eyes lingering on my face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, relaxing slightly. I breathed slowly.

"I don't know, what do normal people do in a bathroom?" I instantly clamed my mouth shut when I realized what I had just said. Heat instantly colored my cheeks and I bit my lip forcefully.

Alice was just as stunned at my sarcasm. Her eyes went wide and she froze for a second. I quickly looked away, I was mortified. Several moments passed and I was planning an escape route when suddenly I heard a laugh.

My head snapped up to see Alice laughing. Her eyes twinkled with delight, her mouth stretched out into a happy smile. I blushed harder but, felt a little less stupid.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Alice chuckled. I swallowed. "I was just surprised to see you, that's all"

I watched her carefully and she skipped her way towards the mirror. She made a face when she looked at her hair and tried to fix it by scrunching it up.

"I was literally dying in history class learning about General Grant as he led his heroic troop to defeat the enemies. I could think of better things to do then waste an hour of my life studying that studying the civil war" Alice sighed and looked away from the mirror, resting her hip against the wall. I nodded slowly, not really knowing what else to do.

"Anyways, how's biology with Banner?" Alice asked casually and I felt myself freeze.

Shit. I had completely forgotten about Biology. All the color drained from my face. I had been planning to stay for five minutes tops but, I knew I had missed half the period.

"What?" Alice asked me, registering in my face and expression.

"Err- nothing. I need to go to class." I said in a rush, hastily picking up my backpack off the floor.

I walked to the door but, then stopped to turn around. Should say a goodbye? I awkwardly watched her for a second and then cleared my throat.

"Bye" I said softly. Alice grinned.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Alice said as she picked up her back and walked towards me.

"Yeah. Ok" I said, not really meaning it.

I power walked to my biology class, cursing myself for being so late. There was no way now that I would just be able to go unnoticed.

I sighed as I stopped in front of the class, almost decided to ditch. I shook my head at myself and then turned to knob, my breath caught in my throat.

"That is exactly why sexual intercourse while pregnant is not a good idea-"

The teacher stopped speaking and turned to look at me when I opened the door. I winced at my bad timing. He stared at me for a second before he recognized me.

"Thank you for finally joining the class, Ms. Swan. 40 minutes late, that's got to beat Cullen's record." The teacher sassed. It didn't surprise me he knew my name.

"Sorry. I got lost" I mumbled quietly, a blush creeping up my cheek.

"For 40 minutes? It's not a very big school" He glared and the class snickered. Great. he was one of _those_ teachers. I blushed harder.

"Just take a seat wherever. I was in the middle of a very important lecture" he sighed and shook his head at me.

I hastily scanned the room for any available seat and my eyes landed right next to the window. There, on the lab table. I was about to step forward when my eyes locked with the person sitting right next to the seat.

Oh shit.

It was the same guy I had crashed into. The same one who had yelled at me and demanded to know if I was deaf and blind. He wasn't looking at me; his eyes were down, a bored look on his face. I could feel myself starting to panic; I did not want to sit next to him. Our first meeting had left me shuddering, I did not want to find what a semester worth of sitting next to him would do to me.

"Are you just going to stand there? There's a seat right next to Cullen. Sit." Mr. Banner said in an annoyed voice. I swallowed.

I forced myself to move to the desk as I cursed 'Cullen' and Mr. Banner in my head. 'Cullen' wasn't looking at me as I made my way to the available stool next to him. He looked lost in thought, a frown on his face.

I made a point of not looking at him as I grabbed my stool and flopped down on it, leaving my bag to fall on the floor. I angled myself away from 'him s and stared straight ahead, trying desperately to pretend he wasn't here. But, I could feel his presence around me.

I watched Mr. Banner with careful attention as he yapped on about some scientific experiment that no one in the class cared about. I slowly scanned the room, trying to distract myself from the person who sat next to me. Everybody was either busy texting or staring off into space. Typical high school behavior.

I was completely aware of the boy who sat next to me and knew that he had finally noticed me. I sat tense, never once letting my eyes wander to my right. my hands were clenched so tight that I was starting to develop a cramp. I refused to move and sat, stoned, as I stared straight ahead.

I jumped when the bell rang. That's got to stop.

"Alright class, we'll continue to take notes tomorrow" Mr. Banner was still talking as everybody rushed to the door.

I didn't move for a second, not wanting to leave before he did. I sat quietly as I heard him gather up his stuff and lazily shove it in his backpack. He strutted out the room and I kept my eyes averted but, I noticed the one last glance he gave me from the corner of my eye.

As soon as he left I sprang uptight and rushed to grab my backpack off the floor. I made my way out the door and into the cold air, almost power walking. The parking lot was filled with students and cars and I was terrified that I was going to get hit. I rushed to my truck, hoping no one would spot me.

I looked down, trying to make sure there were no massive rocks or bumps that could sentence me to the hospital. I couldn't wait to get home and be alone for a few hours. I missed the silence and the quietness of Charlie's house. I would do my homework peacefully and then make some chicken for dinner. It sounded like heaven.

I walked to my monster of a car, oblivious of the boy who was standing right in front of my truck. I kept on walking, lost in thought. When I noticed him, it was too late. He was standing right in front of me, casually leaning against my truck.

"You're Isabella" The boy said in a statement. My eyes widened.

The boy was my age with greasy blond hair and creepy blue eyes. he was watching me carefully, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"uhh y-yes" I said softly, my voice shaking a bit. I could already tell that he was the school creep, the kind of guy who would stalk girls and look through their windows while they were sleeping.

"I heard a lot about you today" He said in a husky voice and pushed himself off my truck, crossing the distance between us.

My wide eyes filled with terror. He was coming closer. I took a tiny step backwards but, my knees were starting to shake. He stood right in front of me now, his large body towering over my small frame. I took another step backwards but then my back hit the truck. He had me captured.

"You should meet me today at the diner. I can show you a real good time-"

"Bella!" Somebody yelled. I whipped my head around to find Alice standing besides my truck. Her jaw was clenched and a fire was forming in her eyes.

Without even thinking to I almost ran towards her, hiding behind her. It wasn't like she could protect me from his freak but, I just wanted to put a barrier between me and his sleazy hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. She sounded pissed. Her voice was controlled and high. The boy stared at her for a second before relaxing into his pose again.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to your precious little friend?" The boy replied, a smirk on his face as he leaned his sleazy body against my truck.

Alice watched him for a second, her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes glared at him fiercely, a disgusted scowl on her face.

"If I ever see you near her again, I'll-"

"You'll what? Fight me?" The boy started to laugh, his smirk widening by the second.

Alice was glowering, her face a bright red. I didn't know why she was so mad. It wasn't like he was bothering her. Her teeth were clenched and her hands were turning white from being clenched. She took a step forward, as if she were going to hurt him. That would be impossible though, seeing as how he was 3 times her height.

"What's going on here?" all our heads turned around to find the new voice.

I almost had another heart attack when I saw out new guest. There, in front of me stood another unwanted visitor. It was the same boy who I had crashed into this morning, the same one who had screamed at me, the same one who I had tried to avoid looking and talking to in Biology.

I thought I was going to pass out from all the tension. I just wanted to go unnoticed on the first day of school. Was that really such a demanding request?

'Cullen' was staring at Alice but, then his eyes flickered towards me. Once again, his startling face made me want to gasp out loud. He stared at me for a second before Reorganization flooded through his green orbs. I immediately looked away, my heart beating even faster in my chest.

"Edward" Alice breathed.

I peaked a glance at her face. She looked relieved to see him. She stared at him for a second, her face relaxing into herself again, She turned back around to the sleazy boy with a smirk on her face, her right eyebrow arched.

"What's going on?" Edward asked again. I tried to make myself invisible behind Alice.

"Oh nothing." Alice said in a sing-songy voice, folding her arms across her chest. "Michael here was just asking for a fight with you"

Micheal- or whatever his name was- went pale. All the color drained from his face as his horror-struck eyes glanced from Alice to 'Edward'. I saw him swallow slowly. Edward walked towards him and he immediately backed up against my truck.

"Really? Last time wasn't enough?" Edward right mouth curled up, revealing a row of perfect teeth. He rolled up his sleeves, the way guys do in movies before a fight.

"I-n-no. I was just leaving" came Michael's terrified reply. He looked quickly at Alice, his face pleading. Alice smirked again.

"Good. And never come near her again" Alice said, her eyes hard and glaring.

Michael scurried off like a scared rat being chased by a cat. I looked up to find Edward staring straight at me, his green eyes boring into my face. He stared for a while before pressing his mouth into a thin line. I looked away again, a humiliated blush creeping up my cheek.

"I'll see you in the car" He said to Alice in a hard voice before walking away.

Alice took tiny steps to me, standing too close. The distance bothered me so I slowly inched away from her.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me, her wide eyes worried., not noticing my retreating steps.

"Fine" I nodded even though my heart was still frozen with fright. I wanted to thank her but, couldn't find the right words.

"Good. Michael's a total creep. All the girls stay away from him. If he ever come near you again-" Alice's voice got cut off by a loud honk.

She sighed and looked towards the other end of the parking lot.

"Edward's really impatient. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Are you really fine?" she asked me again, her voice concerned.

"Yeah" I said softly. My hands trembled.

"Ok good. Sorry, I got to go. He'll bite my head off if I don't" Alice said, referring to Edward. She gave me another smile before turning back around.

"But, call me if you need anything okay? Your dad has our house number" Alice said in a rush. I nodded. She smiled slightly and then turned around.

"You know him?" I threw a pointed glance in Edward's direction.

My question surprised me, the words just fell out my mouth. Alice stopped and turned back around. She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. She bit her lip.

"You could say that." she laughed and then blew me her signature kiss before walking off.

I quickly got in my truck after that, making sure to lock my door. I sighed softly. If this was how my first day of school went, I did not want to find out what next year would be like.

The engine roared to life and I quickly reversed the truck, trying my hardest to get home as quick as possible but, that was hopeless. There were rows of cars ahead of me, wanting to escape just like me.

I slumped in my seat, waiting for the traffic to move. I was still shaken up from that creep. A shiver went up my spine. I added him to the list of people I wanted to avoid at all costs. The list was getting pretty long.

I was right around the corner, only the signal stopping me. I looked to left mirror and almost jumped in my seat.

It was the same guy who yelled at me, the same one who sat by me in bio, and the same one who just saved me from the creep. Edward. He was staring straight at me, his piercing green eyes holding me captive. Alice sat next to him, but she was talking on the phone with someone and didn't noticed me.

Edward's gaze caused shivers to run up my spine. He scared me. Why was he everywhere I went? I wanted to hide from his burning gaze but, couldn't make myself turn. He just stared, his face free of any expressions.

My trance broke when suddenly, he curtly looked away and his car roared to life . I blinked and watched his car drive away at full speed. I just watched him leave, too dumbstruck to do anything else.

Honks came from behind me, telling to hurry the hell up. I breathed slowly and steadied my hands on the wheel. I drove but, he haunted my thoughts.

This high school is hell and Edward is definitely the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me for being a prick and not uploading this story soon enough. What can I say, high school teachers are evil little people who need to get laid. <strong>

**Anyways, next update will probably be around mid-march. But, hey Reviews always make me want to write more quickly ;)**


	6. A Horrid Dinner

"Why don't you sit?" I froze in my spot, dreading what was to come.

I glanced at the staircase longingly, not wanting to turn around. I could see the door to my room mocking me. There was nothing I wanted more than to jump in beds and hide under the covers.

But, that wasn't what Charlie had in mind. I sighed softly and released my grip on the railing of the stairway. I hesitantly turned around, finally facing Charlie.

"We could watch a movie or something" Charlie was watching me very carefully with his soft, familiar brown eyes.

We had just finished up a very quite dinner and I had been desperately for the second I would be able to shut myself in my room.

"I have school tomorrow." I mumbled, still wanting to run up the stairs.

"Oh right. School." Charlie's face fell slightly but, he nodded anyways.

I instantly felt like a brat again. I had been nothing but a bitch to Charlie. He had tried very hard to get me to warm up to him, offering me anything that I would like. I had responded with short, clipped refuses. I knew he was trying and that he was very desperate.

"Can… can I watch the game with you?" I asked him softly, feeling like an idiot.

Charlie's head snapped up again and he watched me again, trying to decide if I was being serious or not. I looked down at my shoes again.

"You don't have to." He said simply. I was worried I had upset him but, I really didn't want to watch the game with him.

"I'll be in my room." I told him and my eager steps led me halfway up the stairs until Charlie stoped ne again

"Bella?" I sighed again; the door to my sanctuary was taunting me. I turned around again and watched as Charlie fidgeted in his chair.

"Yes?" I asked him impatiently, tiered of watching his squirm.

"You met Alice right?" I had forgotten that Charlie was the reason why Alice wouldn't leave me alone. It was Charlie who had unleashed her on me.

I nodded cautiously, not knowing where he was going with his. Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well… her parents invited us to dinner at their place tomorrow night. I said I would check with you first and then let them know if we could go or not…" Charlie looked at me expectantly, asking my approval.

I mentally groaned. Spending another minute with Alice was the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't handle her at school, how the hell was I suppose to handle her at her own house? If Alice was like this, I could only imagine what her parents would be like. I shuddered immediately.

I hadn't come to Forks to socialize and make friends. I had planned on becoming invisible, just another face in the yearbook who nobody gave a damn about. Alice was really making this hard for me; she was determined to ruin my plan. If I wanted to survive and get through my life, I would have to start avoiding her.

"No, it's okay. You can go though. I would rather just stay home and do… homework. I have tons of homework to do anyways." I said in a rush with my lame excuse.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Bella." Charlie reminded me patiently, his voice soft.

"Oh." Busted. He wasn't going to let me get out of this.

"So? Will you go?" Charlie asked me, not paying any attention to the game anymore.

I mentally went through the options I had that would let me get out of this situation. The only problem was…. I had no excuses. Charlie was not going to let me stay home; I could tell he was really determined to make me accompany him on this little adventure. I sighed.

"Alright." I said softly, wanting to smack myself for agreeing to this.

"Ok. Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. You can go to bed now. Good night." I nodded in return, hurrying up the stairs while he returned to his game.

I shut the door tightly behind me, making sure to lock it. Not bothering to change into my pajamas or brushing my teeth, I jumped into my bed. The covers were tight against my body and I finally relaxed.

I knew tomorrow was going to be hell, I was sure of it. I couldn't do anything about it though; I had already agreed to go with Charlie.

It was all Charlie's fault. He shouldn't be trying to get me to like him; didn't he realize that no matter what he did, he couldn't fix what had already happen?

I closed my eyes, pulling my knees up to my chest. Charlie couldn't fix what had happened but, he was the only person who might've been able to prevent it.

Sometimes I think I hate my father. Charlie and Renee divorced when I was two and Renee took me with her. Charlie didn't protest, didn't try anything to keep me with him. If he had, I wouldn't be what I was right now. He never tried to contact me, never tried anything to reach out to me. He just left me like I was some kind of bad memory to be forgotten. It was because of him, I was left broken.

I smoothed my hair back in a ponytail, making sure that no hair was out of place. I sighed. Why the hell was I doing this?

I had spent the whole day in a nervous haze. I had gotten up, had some breakfast, vomited, done some homework and then curled up into a ball on my bed, dreading the next hour.

"You ready?" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I didn't bother responding, just shrugged into my old jacket and hurried down the stairs, my heart in my throat.

The car ride to Alice's house was spent in an awkward, tense atmosphere. Charlie was never good at making small talks and I would rather shoot myself in the foot than to strike up a conversation with him. I didn't even realize that we were there until Charlie cut the engine.

"You okay?" He asked me worriedly, glancing at my red face.

"Fine." I answered him calmly but, I could feel myself start to panic.

"Ok. Well, good. We shouldn't keep them waiting then." He said, as if he were talking to a child and got out of his cruiser.

I glared at his back, hating him for making me do this. I took a deep breath, managing to slow down my heart beat a little and compose myself. I couldn't possibly escape now; I could feel Charlie's eyes on me. I wondered if he _would _drag me back if I made a run for it. I decided to not test my theory out.

It was now or never, I thought to myself. I took another deep breath, just praying this night ended smoothly and soon. Slowly, I got out of Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie stared at me for a second, his brown eyes unreadable. I looked away quickly and heard him clear his throat again.

I curiously looked around as we walked to their house. We were in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees and green everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that Alice lived in a cave in the middle of a forest.

I was disappointed when no caves came into sight. Instead, a big white mansion which was made half by glass windows peaked through the tall trees. I followed Charlie to the porch, feeling myself get nervous once again.

Before Charlie could ring the bell, the door was swung open by a very excited honey haired woman.

"Charlie!" She said happily as her eyes glittered. She immediately pulled him in for a hug and Charlie laughed when she released him.

I took a few steps back, praying she wouldn't try to hug me. I almost wanted to hide behind Charlie, as ridiculous as that sounded.

"And you-" said the woman as she focused her attention on me. I swallowed. "- must be Bella"

Thankfully, she didn't envelop me into a hug. Instead, she smiled at me warmly. Her whole face lit up with her smile and she watched me carefully with her brown eyes.

"I'm Esme. It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many things about you!" She said to me in her sweet voice.

"Um hi… It's nice to meet you too" I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Esme beamed at me.

"Please come in!" She said and swept me and Charlie into her home.

Esme's home was gorgeous to say. Everything went together perfectly and fit her cheery and bright nature. It all looked very expensive though, I wasn't surprised that Alice's family was loaded. With clothes like Alice's, you would _need_ to be rich.

"Please sit! Carlisle is on his way from the hospital and Alice is still getting ready-" Esme rolled her eyes playfully. "I swear, that girl is going to spent half her life in the bathroom, getting ready"

Charlie laughed heartily. He seemed totally at ease. Nothing like when he was dealing with me. He was always dancing on eggshells around me but, he seemed so carefree around Esme.

"Now, what would you like to drink? Some wine, Charlie?" Esme asked Charlie enthusiastically.

"Some wine would be wonderful"

"Great. What will you have Bella?" Esme asked me and I instantly tensed. She seemed like a nice woman but, I would rather have her attention on somebody else rather than me.

"I'm ok" I said quietly, looking down at my shoes.

"Are you sure dear? I could get you some soda or juice…" I shook my head at her offer quickly, refusing to look at her.

"Oh… ok." Esme said, a confused tone in her voice. "If you need anything, please feel free to ask me"

Just as Esme left the room to go into the kitchen, Alice skipped down the stairs looking like she just stepped out of a magazine. She smiled wide when she saw me and Charlie sitting on the sofa and practically ran towards us.

"Charlie!" she said in her excited voice, not much different than Esme's.

"Hello Alice" Charlie laughed and waved at her.

"And Bella. Hi!" Alice practically squealed in my ear. I flinched a bit but, managed to give her a tight smile.

"Wow! I'm so glad you came today. My parents were just dying to meet you. Do you want to come up to my room? I just _have _to show you the new designer purse I got. Mind you, it was on clearance. It goes so perfectly with my new top-"

I was saved when the door opened again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't handle Alice, she was way too hyper for her own good. I bet instead of drinking water on a daily basis, she just took shots of sugar.

I wondered if it was Alice's father, Carlisle, at the door. I turned to look at the door curiously, twisting my neck around.

I almost had a panic attack when I saw the new guest at the door. My eyes widened and I felt myself tense immediately.

Edward. He was standing on the doorway, a duffel bag in his hand. He wore a muscle shirtand basketball shorts. Sweat gleamed off his arms and his face was red, possibly because of his workout. His hair was a complete mess, pointing in different directions.

And his eyes, his deep green emerald eyes stared right into my own, dull brown ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely people! <strong>

**I'm sorry for not uploading for 2 months! I was super busy with school and stuff and well... just didn't feel like writing. But, summer just started so hopefully I will add more chapters soon. **

**It's just that sometimes I get discouraged from writing new chapters. I pretty much have no motivation. And remember, reviews ALWAYS help writers get motivation... just sayin'**


	7. Bloody Evening

I felt myself stop breathing. My brain was melting into a soft, bouncy ball of mush. To say that I was terrorized would be an understatement. I was just numb, I couldn't feel anything in my body except for the throbbing of unpleasant surprise.

Edward stared right back at me, his face revealing that he was just as unpleasantly surprised to see me here. His clear, green eyes stared into the center of my soul with a slight glare. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his right hand was clenched the door knob.

"Edward! You're home!" Esme said gleefully, rushing towards him and pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.

We both looked away and the heated trance was broken. I let my hair fall on the sides of my faces as a frightened blush crept up to my neck and cheeks. I suddenly felt hot. It was too hot in this house. I felt like I was going to start melting at any second now, even though my hands were freezing.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at practise." Edward replied. I flinched. Even his voice frightened me.

"You know the rule. If you're late, you have to do the dishes." Alice piped. I sank further into my sofa.

"Tonight's your turn. I did them last night." Edward replied to Alice and I glanced through the curtain of my hair to find Alice smirking up at a annoyed Edward.

"I had to do them when I was late coming home from the mall. you are not an exception to the rule."

"But, the coach made us run an extra mile and-" Edward's annoyed voice was cut short by Esme.

"You can continue your banter later on. We have guests over." Esme chided them.

Edward's eyes immediately snapped back to me and I was caught staring at him again. He shortly stared at me for a second, his face revealing no emotions. But, the way he held his mouth confirmed that he was not that happy about the situation. I looked down again.

I felt footsteps as he walked towards the stairs and I just about had a heart attack when his steps stopped right in front of me. However, I didn't have to worry because he hadn't stopped to talk to me.

"Chief Swan." Edward greeted Charlie. I covered within myself.

"Edward." Charlie replied gruffly. It was obvious that they weren't on the best terms.

I could only breathe when Edward left for his room, yelling out to Esme that he was going to go take a shower.

I could tell that this was going to be a long dinner and could only hope that I would be able to survive through it.

I was finally alone. Mind me, I was still trapped at the Cullen mansion but, alone indeed. Esme had asked Alice to help her set the table and Charlie had gone with Carlisle to his study to discuss things.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The half hour we had been here was possibly the most awkward and frightening time of my life. Carlisle had got home and we had all sat down, minus Edward, and made small talk. Well, they did while I just sat there like a skeleton. They asked me question, I gave them short, clipped responses. Eventually they stopped asking and talked among themselves.

Alice had continued to talk to me but, she didn't need to have me respond. She talked and I listened. I didn't feel too awkward around her though, I had learned to be around her. She still scared me though, and I still didn't trust her.

The whole time that they were talking, my mind was only on one thing. Edward. I was dreading the moment when he would make his presence known and come down the stairs to join us. I knew that he would have to for dinner and that thought terrified me. I did not know how the hell I was going to be able to spend an hour eating dinner when he sat right next to me, glaring me to my death.

Thankfully, he was still upstairs and I wished that he would never come down. A girl could hope. I had finally figured out that he was indeed, Alice's brother. I don't know how I could have missed that fact. They both had the same startling green eyes. If I had known that he was going to be here, I would have never in a million years agreed to this. I was an idiot.

I sighed slowly. I had come to Forks to live an isolated, quiet life and the Cullen sibling were really making it hard for me. Alice refused to leave me alone and acted like she loved me and my nonexistent company. Her brother on the other hand, hated my guts and seemed to want to murder me in a slow and tortures way. I had no idea what I had done to either of them to receive this treatment-

I stopped. My ears, sharpened by my past life, picked up the slightest sound of soft footsteps. I immediately tensed and without thinking, or processing anything in my brain, I reacted on my gut. I did the only thing that I was good, defending myself.

I flipped around in a second and all I saw was red and my want for survival. I brought my hand up and watched in a daze as my fists connected with the culprits face.

"FUCK!" The culprit screamed. I jumped.

"SHIT! OW. HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCKS." He screamed.

My hands froze mid-air and my eyes widened. My horror struck eyes stared back at a familiar boy, his neck awkwardly bent and blood pouring out of his nose.

I couldn't breath. What had I done. What had I done? If I could, I would've ran out of this wretched out right this second but, my body was frozen with terror. My heart thumped in my chest and I felt blood rush to my head.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I j-just. Oh god. I thought. I thought-" The words tumbled through my mouth. I immediately rushed towards him, my hands trembling. I tried to do something, but he slapped my hand away.

"Don't you dare. Get the fuck away from me." Edward moaned and yelled at the same time and tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I watched with terrorized eyes as blood dripped down his chin. It was everywhere. Around his mouth, on his cheek, even some in his hair. my eyes followed the drops and there, on the floor, lay a huge puddle of red, warm blood. My feet trembled beneath me.

The last thing I saw was a murderous Edward screaming obscenities at me and the world. Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... I'm still alive. I could spend an hour telling you how sorry I am and all my excuses but, I decided not too. I've tried so hard to finish this chapter in the last couple of months but, I really had no motivation. I promise to TRY harder and update more often. School sucks. <strong>

**Leave me a review telling me what you think. You guys are awesomesauce. **


End file.
